Vehicle-pedestrian collisions claim many casualties. This is likely to persist even in the age of autonomous vehicles. In some cases, collisions with pedestrians may be simply impossible to avoid or too dangerous (to the vehicle occupants) to avoid. Vehicle-pedestrian collisions often involve the pedestrian hitting the stiff windshield, which can lead to severe bodily harm to the pedestrian and may be also to damage the windshield. Thus, there is a need for devices that can reduce the danger in vehicle-pedestrian collisions.